


More

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: "I don't want to be your friend Blair!" Chuck said."Why is that?" She asked him sadly.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 3





	More

Chuck was sitting alone at the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had lost Nate, his best friend and even his only true friend, for Blair Waldorf. He didn't know what to do... He did not know if she, she loved him. But after what he had done to her, it would not surprise her that she no longer wanted him.

Everyone knew now about Chuck and Blair's affair.

* * *

She wanted to talk to Chuck, ask him why he did it.

So she followed him to the bar he had entered. She didn't dare go home. 

She entered the bar and settled down alongside Chuck

"You destroyed everything Chuck. My relationship with Nate, my friendship with Serena." Blair said angrily. "Did you get what you wanted? Have you finished your revenge?"

Chuck stared at her for a moment before answering. "Do you think I did this to get revenge? All because you didn't want me!? You think I'm glad I lost my best friend, the only one who ever really meant anything to me!?"

"Why did you say that? Why did you tell Nate?"

"Nate! Are you going to go back to him again?" Chuck scoffed at the thought.

Blair looked away. "No".

"So what are you doing here?" Chuck asked confused.

"I wanted to find some comfort from the only friend I have left."

"I don't want to be your friend Blair! I think I've never been, but I don't want to be."

"Why is that?" She asked him sadly.

"Because I want more!"

* * *

**One weeks later**

She turned, breathed deeply and pushed the door.

She saw Chuck coming near her limo, she realized that if she let him get in, it would all be over!

She screamed afterwards and accelerated. She wasn't sure it was a good idea but she wanted to believe it.

She wanted a chance to be happy.

Chuck turned around and saw Blair chasing after him. He walked in turn to her.

Perhaps, finally, they can be happy?

Chuck took Blair in his arms and turned her in the air. He was happy, so happy that he wanted to scream his love for her.

Blair looked him in the eye and kissed him, first softly and then passionately, as if their lives depended on it.

She put her head in Chuck's neck as he whispered, "I love you."


End file.
